Especíme de mulher
by AshleyFran
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Depois de meses a desejando, Edward tem sua chance com a professora Bella Swan.


**POV Edward**

Eu acompanhava o rebolado do seu bumbum de um lado para o outro naquela sala pequena. A saia justa que ia até o joelho com um corte lateral revelava mais do que minha mente pervertida poderia aguentar. Sim, essa era minha professora de Literatura. Isabella Swan. Meu sonho de consumo.

Minha atual situação não era uma das melhores. Fui parar de algum modo, na detenção depois que soube que ela que estaria responsável pelos alunos hoje. Eu era seu aluno mais aplicado, com melhores notas em sua matéria e fazia de tudo para que ficar meros segundos a sós com aquele espécime raro de mulher. Não é exagero meu. Qualquer homem em sua boa faculdade mental desejaria Isabella.

Ela era tão desejável quanto impossível para mim. O que uma mulher como ela iria, algum dia, querer algo com um mísero estudante que nem eu? Nada! Minhas chances eram inexistentes, isso é um fato, mas não significava que eu não poderia observá-la durante a aula e sonhar com o dia em que eu a teria em meus braços.

A voz fina e suave da minha querida professora me tirou dos meus devaneios que corriam para rumos perigosos. E acho que não seria a primeira vez que ela falava comigo, pois batia insistentemente seu pequeno pé no piso com um leve toque de irritação. Levantei meus olhos, demasiadamente devagar, para encará-la.

Ela tinha os braços cruzados sob os seios, aumentando o tamanho deles, me fazendo esquecer, momentaneamente, que ela tinha falado comigo. Um pigarro e meus olhos voaram para seu rosto o mais rápido possível. Era óbvio que ela estava brava com alguma coisa. Acho que notou meus olhos desejosos em direção aos seus seios que caberiam perfeitamente em minhas mãos.

Bella - como eu costumava chamá-las em meus pensamentos - tinha a expressão fechada, os lábios em uma linha fina, os olhos apertados demonstrando a irritação que imaginei. Limpei a garganta e consegui proferir um "Sim, Srta Swan?" com minha voz anormalmente rouca e grave.

E foi com uma imensa satisfação que vi sua pele arrepiar-se. Quase gemi com o feito e desejei fazer muito mais que isso. Ela ignorou a reação do seu corpo a minha voz e respondeu estranhamente controlada.

"Preste atenção. Não irei repetir de novo, Sr Cullen."

"Sim, senhora." falei obediente e lhe um sorriso torto, o que a fez espremer mais os olhos em minha direção e depois bufou, voltando para sua mesa.

Procurei prestar atenção ao que ela falava. Com olhares raivosos em minha direção, ela explicou novamente nosso "trabalho" de hoje. Teríamos que fazer uma dissertação sobre o assunto dado na sala de aula. Vi a cara dos meus colegas, e não eram nada boas. Como eu sabia o assunto, não tive maiores problemas.

Em todo tempo que passei escrevendo minha dissertação, Isabella permaneceu quieta em sua mesa. Parecia não está ali, seu rosto tinha uma expressão estranha, quase sonhadora. Me peguei pensando que ela poderia estar sonhando comigo. Repreendi esses pensamentos e voltei ao trabalho.

Em algum momento, nossos olhos se encontraram. Seu rosto pálido adquiriu uma coloração avermelhada. Perguntei-me o que ela estaria pensando que talvez, mas só talvez, poderia ser relacionado a mim.

Não conseguimos desviar os olhos e ficamos um par de minutos apenas nos encarando. Seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho e eu comecei ficar preocupado com sua saúde. Talvez ela tivesse tendo uma reação alérgica ou algo do tipo. Meu coração acelerou com a possibilidade dela está doente, e de repente percebi o quão ridículo eram meus pensamentos.

Ela deveria está possessa pela minha falta de atenção. O colorido da sua pele era derivado da raiva que ela sentia. Não por constrangimento ou pelo simples fato dela corar quando estava encabulada. Com muito receio, desviei meus olhos do dela, e terminei o mais rápido possível meu texto.

Queria sumir dali. Todas essas suposições acabavam comigo. Senti seus olhos queimando minha pele, mas permaneci firme e não olhei mais pra ela uma vez sequer. Nem quando caminhei até sua mesa e entreguei-lhe a folha com minha redação, tendo uma curta conversa.

"Já terminou, Sr Cullen? Tão rápido." sua voz era baixa e calculada.

"Sim, Srta Swan. Quando posso ir embora?" perguntei, olhando para meus pés.

"Com pressa?"

"Não. Só gostaria de saber."

"Avisarei quando for à hora. Pode se sentar." assenti e voltei para o meu lugar.

Para passar o tempo, rabisquei a última folha do meu caderno com coisas aleatórias. Cerca de 50 minutos depois, ela avisou que todos poderiam ir embora. Todos, exceto eu.

Por Deus, o que eu tinha feito?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, levantei meus olhos para os dela e me arrependi de ter feito isso. Além de me encarar, seu olhar tinha algo diferente. Algo que estava tão palpável que me causava arrepios. Algo que eu não tinha certeza do que era. Absorto em minha confusão interior, meus colegas saíam da sala apressados, tão loucos para ir embora quanto eu.

Sem saber o que fazer, ou o que ela queria de mim, arrumei minhas coisas e continuei sentado. Quando a última pessoa saiu da sala, vi que ela levantou e caminhou até a porta. Como um bom menino, permaneci quieto. Ouvi quando ela trancou a porta e agora estávamos sozinhos naquela minúscula sala fazendo meus olhos arregalarem instantaneamente. O que diabos era isso?

Talvez, percebendo minha cara de assustado e a confusão em minha mente, ela corou. Uma reação anormal, mas fofa. E mesmo assim não explicava porque ela nos trancou.

"Eu fiz algo errado, Srta Swan?" perguntei querendo acabar com o mistério e toda a tensão que se instaurou no ambiente.

"Não..." sua resposta saiu meio arrastada. Olhei em seus olhos e o que vi ali quase me fez pular de alegria e gritar igual a uma menininha. Me recompus antes que ela notasse. "Quero ter uma conversa séria com o senhor. Espero que não se incomode."

Tentando manter uma expressão nula, consegui respondê-la sem demonstrar o quanto eu sabia, ou pensava que sabia. "Conversa séria?" ela apenas assentiu. "Bom, estou ouvindo." minha excitação era visível. Aquele rebolado mexia com minha miserável mente fértil e não saia da minha cabeça a imagem dela subindo e descendo no meu pau. Um gemido quase me escapou. Tentei me acalmar antes que ela percebesse.

"Você, Sr Cullen, tem sido um mau menino." ela começou. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha, pois não entendia onde ela queria chegar. Eu me comportava muito bem, principalmente nas aulas dela. Com exceção de hoje, claro.

"Tenho?" perguntei confuso.

"Sim." uma sentelha de sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e foi então que eu percebi. Ela estava jogando um jogo muito perigoso.

"E o que irá fazer para me punir?" provoquei.

"Venha aqui." ela ordenou, sentando-se em sua mesa.

Levantei, me ajustando, e fui até ela. Parei a poucos centímetros.

"Qual será o castigo por eu ter sido um menino mau?" mais dois passos e eu estava entre suas pernas. Sua respiração estava acelerada e ela olhava para minha boca. Acompanhando o movimento dela enquanto eu falava roucamente. Vi sua pele arrepiar novamente e sorri. "Estou esperando a resposta, Srta Swan."

Ela piscou várias vezes como se estivesse hipnotizada. Seus olhos caindo sobre os meus. Ah... Aquele castanho. Seus olhos pareciam chocolate derretido. Sua rosada língua molhou os lábios secos, e eu quase a beijei naquele momento.

"Iria perguntar se o gato comeu sua língua, mas eu acabei de vê-la. Então... Não vai dizer?" insisti novamente. Ela estava sem fala.

Ela pigarreou, se ajeitando na mesa, ou pelo menos tentou, porque eu estava quase em cima dela. Para deixá-la mais confortável, me afastei alguns milímetros.

"Como eu ia dizendo" sua voz era apenas um fio, então ela pigarreou novamente e continuou: "Como eu ia dizendo, você tem sido um mau menino Sr. Cullen e merece ser castigado."

Eu apenas assenti esperando ela continuar.

"E..." parou de novo. Quase revirando os olhos, a incentivei a continuar.

"E...?"

"Droga, eu não consigo fazer isso." passou, impaciente, a mão no cabelo sedoso.

"Fazer o que?" perguntei. Ela respirou fundo, pegando minhas mãos entre as suas e sorriu. Sorri de volta.

"Isso, Edward." e me beijou. Não sei o que me deixou mais sem reação. A iniciativa de ela me beijar ou ter me chamado de Edward. O jeito que ela falava me fez querer ouvir outra vez. Sorrindo entre o beijo, circundei sua cintura com meus braços, enquanto eu sentia suas mãos em meus cabelos, puxando-os.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela entreabriu os lábios me dando a passagem que pedi silenciosamente. Sua boca era o paraíso. Sua pequena língua entrou em contato com minha e gememos em uníssono.

"Deus!" ela exclamou quando nos afastamos para respirar. Nunca abandonando sua pele, distribuí beijos por todo seu rosto, descendo pela mandíbula chegando ao pescoço fino. Senti sua pulsação acelerada em meus lábios e beijei ali também.

"Não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por isso." sussurrei em sua pele, fechando os olhos com a sensação maravilhosa que era tê-la em meus braços.

"Isso é errado, Edward." ela suspirou.

"Shh. Não pense nisso agora. Aproveite." Eu não iria deixar que ela voltasse atrás logo agora. Ela gemeu quando suguei aquele pedacinho de pele. "Sonho todo dia com você sendo minha, sabia?" Bella arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas eu a silenciei com um beijo. Apenas minha. Esse sonho estava se tornando realidade e eu não deixaria que ela repensasse sobre sua decisão.

A névoa de excitação nos rondava e eu estava quase explodindo dentro da calça. Passei minhas mãos em seus seios e admirei-os por cima daquela roupa de professora que era a fantasia sexual da maioria da ala masculina.

"Tire." incentivou.

"Também acho que estamos vestidos demais." e sem esperar mais um segundo, tirei sua camisa e a minha. Ela ficou impressionada com meu abdômen definido. Sua mão descia e subia, suavemente, por ali. Sentindo minha pele quente, fervendo por ela.

"Eu preciso de você." seus olhos estavam nublados de desejo, e talvez eu tenha me assustado com aquela intensidade. E, então, suas mãos voaram para o botão da minha calça, onde ela trabalhou muito bem, desabotoando e abaixando o zíper depressa.

Puxei seu quadril mais para frente, enquanto Bella liberava minha ereção da cueca. Parecia que tinha sido possuída pelo tesão.

"Eu também preciso de você." sussurrei em seu ouvido e a ouvi murmurar alguma coisa que entendi com 'vou para o inferno mesmo'. Isso seria algo que discutiríamos depois.

Empurrei seu corpo pequeno para baixo, puxando aquela saia – que tanto me atentava – para fora do seu corpo junto com a calcinha de renda preta. Não tive muito tempo para admirar a visão, pois Bella tinha pressa.

"Ei, calma" ela revirou os olhos para mim e pegou meu pênis colocando-o em sua entrada. Saber que a deixava tão cheia de desejo me enchia de orgulho. Mas deixando esse lado mariquinha de lado, tomei o controle da situação, o que não a agradou. "Vamos fazer isso devagar, ok? Não quero ficar nervoso e estragar tudo." mesmo que essa não seja uma das melhores situações.

"Você é maravilhoso por si só, Edward. Só que eu preciso muito mesmo ter você aqui." para dar ênfase ao que disse, Bella fez com que entrasse um pouco de mim dentro dela. Era tão quente. Um gemido rouco saiu entre dentes.

"Você será minha morte!" ela sorriu, divertida. Puxei ainda mais seu quadril para a beira da mesa para que ajudasse na posição e não a machucasse. Peguei seu braço e levei acima da cabeça, entrando mais um pouco nela. Seus seios estavam na altura da minha boca e aproveitei para me deliciar naqueles incríveis montinhos. Distrai ela um pouco enquanto colocava a cabeça do pênis na sua entrada super molhada e saia quase totalmente. Meus lábios eram frenéticos em seus seios e Bella não parava de gemer. Estava quase implorando. E isso era uma coisa que eu adoraria ouvir.

Bella era muito convidativa. Tudo nela me fazia querer mais. Descobrir mais. Saber tudo sobre ela. E naquele momento, eu sabia que essa era minha chance. Eu, talvez, não teria outra oportunidade e não poderia desperdiçar essa.

Soltei uma de suas mãos e toquei seu clitóris fazendo-a erguer o quadril, pedindo por mais. "Calma, amor, eu já estou indo."

"Por favor, Edward." ela estava tão louca de tesão que não percebeu meu tropeço. Algo que jamais aconteceria novamente. "Edwarrrrd" choramingou.

Resolvi não prolongar mais. Segurei a base do meu pau e coloquei aos poucos. Casa milímetro de pele que me rodeava, era como estar no paraíso. Se eu morresse hoje, morreria feliz. Mas não poderia morrer agora. Não antes de terminar o que comecei!

Aquela Bella possuída voltou com tudo. Ela não parava de quicar embaixo de mim, desejando o ápice. Tive que soltar sua outra mão para segurar sua cintura e me movimentar com mais destreza dentro dela. Agora com as mãos livros, ela usou para um bem maior: seu prazer. Uma mão substituiu a minha lá embaixo e a outra foi para minha nuca. Onde ela puxou meu rosto para um beijo.

Sua perna cravou na minha bunda e isso fez com que ela retornasse ao comando, agora fazendo os movimentos de vai-e-vem sem deixar de me beijar. Soltei sua cintura e acariciei seu seio, e a ajudei. Não demorou para sentir que eu já vinha e ela também, pois sua respiração acelerou consideravelmente junto com os movimentos irregulares e totalmente descompassados. Ela gemia em minha boca, quase lá.

Depois de algumas estocadas, seu grito foi silenciado por mim. Nós chegamos ao ápice juntos. Seu corpo pequeno tremia embaixo do meu ainda abalado pelas ondas de prazer. Não parei os movimentos até que ela relaxou de novo. Suas pernas caíram moles e ela tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

"Isso foi perfeito, Edward." eu também achei. Apoiei-me no cotovelo para olhá-la diretamente. Estava linda. Seus cabelos estavam jogados em cima da mesa, suados depois da nossa ação. Seu peito subia e descia com a respiração acelerada e eu me perdi naquele movimento, recebendo um tapa.

"Ai, Bella, isso dói." reclamei com um biquinho, apesar de não ter doido.

"Seu..." beijei seus lábios para silenciá-la e recebi outro tapa, dessa vez na bunda. Separei nossos lábios para rir. A vibração acordou um não-tão-adormecido pau.

"De novo?" ela perguntou, risonha e corada.

"Olha o que você faz comigo." disse quase gemendo. "Outra rodada?"

"Por favor."

* * *

**Só eu odiei o lemon? Acho que estou perdendo a pratica :( Isso que dar escrever com sono e de madrugada!  
**

**Mereço review?**


End file.
